


Healing Rain

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: Summary: It’s the day after the final battle and it is time for healing to begin.Warning(s): Bits of fluff, bits of angst, no real warnings - slash if you squint.  I see it...others may not.Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.





	Healing Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RZZMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/gifts).



> My prompt called to me. All I could immediately picture was Draco spinning in the rain - free at last. So, if you squint, you can see the H/D that the story started out with. However, it took a life of its own.

Harry, Neville, and George walked out the front doors of Hogwarts into the brilliant sunlight of the noonday sun. Neville cringed. “You would think after spending so much time in the Room of Requirement that I could embrace the sunlight.”

George ruffled Neville’s hair. “Stop being a wuss, take it like a man.”

Harry chuckled at his two friends. It had been only a day since he defeated Voldemort and just watching the interaction of his friends showed him how deep the scars ran. George would never see his twin again. The pain hit Harry full force. He would never see Fred again. Harry understood why George was still at the castle. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that each time he saw a ghost floating by he paused to see if it was someone he knew.

Neville on the other hand was coming into his own. He had led the rebellion of the students and then proved once and for all that Voldemort could have chosen him and would still have faced death. Harry thought it was poetic that Neville did kill off a piece of the evil bastard. He thought that one day he should let Neville know that it could have been him.

“So where are Hermione and Ron, again?” Neville asked. He looked between both George and Harry.

Harry shook his head. “They finished eating and decided to go spend some quality time making sure the library was still in good order.” The other two laughed.

“And by quality time, Harry means that Ron plans on researching her tonsils.” George added in

Harry grinned as they moved into grass. “Either that or she has missed having a library and he is stuck now. She only had access to the books she could carry in her little bag. She suffered, I’m telling you.” Harry laughed. “That means that now you are my ‘unofficial’ bodyguards because we know I can’t be left alone.”

Neville scratched his head. “Do you mean we have to actually stick together? I was going to look for Luna. She decided to go wandering in the forest and there could still be a Death Eater out there.”

“Leave me out, too. There is a rock by the lake that is calling my name,” George responded gazing towards the water where the Giant Squid was splashing water on the far shore.

“No, it means that everyone thinks we are together and won’t come looking for us immediately, giving us time to breathe.” Harry turned toward the Quidditch pitch and turned around walking backwards. “Besides, I’ve missed flying. I need to get on a broom!” He laughed and turned to jog down towards the pitch.

George and Neville watched him jog off down the path. “Well, Neville, my good sir, this is where I leave you. Nice as it was to chat, I need some quiet.”

Neville shook his head. “Never thought I would hear a Weasley want some quiet time.”

George smacked him upside the head playfully and veered off towards the lake. He stepped carefully over the craters left behind. The landscape was destroyed, but they were going to work on that later that week. The giants left huge footprints on the muddied ground. There wasn’t much green left except in little clumps. As he got closer to the bank of the lake, he noticed how blood had dried on the rocks surrounding it. He inhaled sharply as he thought of Fred and how he was crushed. The air seemed to leave his lungs and he didn’t know how to bring it back in. He waved his wand to splash some water onto the rocks, hoping that would help at least a bit.

He wound his way around to a secluded area where they loved to hide and prank others. His rock was covered in blood. He felt the tears welling up inside as he could only imagine how someone died right there. He had no idea if it was Death Eater or the Light side. “Scourgify.”

He climbed onto the rock and pulled his long legs up to his chest. He gazed out over the water without seeing. “Well, Fred, it’s done. We won.” He lay his head down on his knees and allowed the tears to fall. He had cried already, but this time it was just him. He wasn’t surrounded by everyone. He was the one that was going to have to get used to being alone. He was the one that would go to an empty flat filled with half thought out experiments that Fred would never complete. He was the one that would see his twin every time he looked in the mirror. His body shook from the built-up sorrow.

George stopped sobbing and looked out over the water, listening to the water lap at the shoreline. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve and sniffed in trying to control the flowing of his nose. He almost felt as if Fred were beside him, almost. The moment was almost perfect. At least until he heard laughter. He glanced over his shoulder and around him, but there wasn’t anyone close by. “The least they could do is keep their laughter to themselves,” he muttered. “Some of us may never laugh again.” His died alongside Fred. He could fake it for a short amount of time, but then he had to get away. Like now. He ran a hand across his eyes wiping the last of the tears.

The tinkling sound of the laughter hit him again. “It’s not funny, Fred! I’ve only got the one ear and now I’m hearing things,” he yelled out not caring if anyone heard him.

What surprised him was being covered in water immediately after that. George sputtered and looked out into the lake fully expecting to see the giant squid. Instead he caught a glimpse of red as another wave of water hit him.

He brought both hands up and wiped the water away, glaring at the unknown entity in the water. “Wipe that growl off your face, Weasley. The war is over!” she said with a laugh and splashed him again.

“Apparently it isn’t,” he said as he jumped off the rock and into the shallow area of the lake. She swished her wand towards him again before dancing off.

George, being the smart twin, chased after the water sprite and tackled her into the water. They came up sputtering before the redheaded vixen splashed him again. “This means war, Bones!”

She got to her feet and splashed through the water to get away from him. “Bring it,” she said with smirk. “I have spent the last year preparing for battle on land and sea. You can’t catch me!”

George could only laugh as she spun around in the water and then dove under. It wasn’t that deep where they were, but who knew what the girl was going to do. He walked out deeper into the water waiting for her to emerge.

She came up from behind him and jumped onto his back. His knees gave way as he sunk into the water again. This time instead of letting her go, he spun around and held her in his arms as he surfaced again. “Gotcha.”

She rolled her hazel eyes and grinned. “I just let you catch me.”

“Is that what you say to all the guys?”

“No, only the cute redheads,” she said with a wink.

George shook his head. “Who would have known a Hufflepuff knowing how to flirt.”

She splashed the water onto him again. “Sometimes it is just knowing to live in the moment instead of living in the past.”

He stiffened up as she talked. Surely the girl wasn’t that callous.

“Oh George, would Fred want you to mope?” she asked before smiling up at him. “What would Fred say if he could see you right now?”

He looked down into the eyes that seemed to understand what he was feeling. He gulped as he glanced at her parted lips.

“It isn’t easy for any of us, George. We feel the pain, miss the person, and keep going for them,” she said softly. “You have cried. You will always miss him.” She placed a hand on his chest. “He will always be right here.”

“It’s so hard,” he said barely over a whisper. He couldn’t share his deepest feelings.

“Yes, it is. That’s why you do it one day at a time. Each day question yourself. What would Fred want me to do today? That’s how I do it with my mum and dad and aunt and…well everyone.” Her eyes shined with the tears that she didn’t allow to flow.

Seeing her pain, he knew what she meant. Maybe Fred had pushed him out there that day. She was right. He made a decision, for Fred. He put his hand behind her head and kissed her as the rain started to fall.

Parting he considered her confused face. “What was that for?” she asked biting her lip.

He smiled his first real smile of the day. “Fred told me to do it.”

She laughed as he picked her up and tossed her into the lake.

Neville had talked to Luna the day before. She agreed to be his girlfriend. Then she became Luna again. He tried to talk her out of going to the forest, but she was adamant. She left while he was still helping to rebuild the greenhouses. There was no time to warn Luna about Death Eaters. She knew how to handle herself, but she seemed to not pay attention all the time. Besides there were other things she needed to fear more like some gliberty hopsca doodle or something just as farfetched. Neville was ready to pull his hair out. How do you talk to a girl about safety when she sees things no one else does?

So, Neville was free of the greenhouses. He managed to escape his companions and now he had to face the forest. He could kill a gigantic snake, but when it came to going back into the forest he felt like such a coward. His girlfriend was in there and he was determined to make sure she was safe. Who knew what else she might find in there besides the stray Death Eater? For all he knew there would be Acromantulas closing in on her. He picked up his steps and came to the edge of the forest.

He kept his fingers on his wand as he moved closer to the forest. The grounds had been alive with activity earlier, but now that everyone was at lunch the dangers could emerge. Neville had learned well the last year about always being prepared. He always looked over his shoulder now when there was something open behind him. There had been one too many curses sent his way the past year that were allowed because of the Carrows. He gazed into the forest, taking a deep breath wishing he didn’t have to go in. He heard the twigs crunching as someone walked towards him. He wrapped his fingers firmly around the wand in his pocket, having it ready for a quick spell if he needed to. He saw the blonde hair through the bushes and exhaled. He stopped just outside of the forest and waited for her.

“Neville. You came to join me,” she said in her ethereal voice.

“Luna, you can’t go off into the woods…” Neville squeaked. “What the bloody hell is that?” His eyes got wider and he pulled out his wand. “Move away from it!”

Luna turned her head and looked back. She smiled as the foal followed her out of the forest. She slid her hand down the flank of the black creature. “Don’t be afraid of him. He’s just a baby.”

Neville backed up and tripped over his feet. Sitting on the ground as he watched Luna petting the baby Thestral. “Just a baby?”

Luna shrugged. “I guess someone should have expected this after the battle.” She pulled out one last bit of meat from her purse and gave it to the baby. “You weren’t afraid of his mum when you rode her to the Ministry.”

“That’s a Thestral,” he said with a mild case of panic.

“Yes, silly.” She looked at the baby, ignoring Neville’s stuttering. “I guess we should talk to Professor McGonagall. She might need to warn the students before they leave.” She tilted her head and gazed at the creature again. “Then again, it might make Hagrid’s class on them a bit more exciting when it isn’t only me seeing them. Harry could see them, too. I think maybe Draco Malfoy and few of the other Slytherins as well.”

Neville got to his feet and bravely walked over to Luna. He had ridden a Thestral when he couldn’t see it. He could at least look at one now that he could see it. He caught Luna’s eye as he held out his hand for the foal to smell. She put her hand under his to hide the tremble that was coming out. “That’s quite a few people and that was before the worst of the war, right? We should talk to someone. I don’t know if anyone is ready for this.”

Luna hummed. “You know, maybe by this time next year you will be able to see the Resting Humdingers that always follow Thestrals. Harry hasn’t even seen them yet. I find it funny because he has two or three that like to poke him when he is in the forest.”

Neville just smiled at the girl as the rain began to fall and soak the ground. “We should get back before the weather gets any worse.”

“But the sun is out. It isn’t like it is going to be stormy. Just a shower.” She clasped his hand and they turned to follow the trail back up the path. “So where is everyone else? I am sure they didn’t let you leave alone.” Luna giggled as she questioned him.

“I left George and Harry on their own. Harry was off to the Pitch the last time I saw him.”

 

Harry walked quickly away from his friends towards the Quidditch Pitch. He had been surrounded by people nonstop since yesterday, and after nearly a year of being with only Ron and Hermione, it was grating on his nerves. There were only so many people he could handle at once. Ron and Hermione had been trying to figure out what they had since that kiss. Harry heard all about that kiss from both of them. He shook his head. He had figured it out a long time ago. Then again, he was pretty thankful they had not realized it while they were still camping.

He quickly accio’d a broom from the shed as he bypassed a huge boulder in the middle of the path. Skirting around it, he caught the broom as he came up to the Gryffindor side of the stands. He could see where there had been spell damage to the arena, but he wasn’t planning on just sitting and looking at the pitch. The flight with the dragon reminded him of how much he loved the air and how little he had been able to fly over the past year. It is just like riding a bicycle, not that he ever learned how to do that. Flying in the Room of Requirement with Draco Malfoy on the back of the broom, that was an experience. Yes, they could have died with the fire surrounding them, but the thrill of being in the air with someone else that knew how to fly. Them knowing the way to lean and help guide instead of making it more awkward. It wasn’t anything that he realized when it happened. He was in the moment then fighting for his life, but looking back. It was amazing.

Coming around the side of the stands, the sun came from behind a cloud. It seemed brighter than normal, so he shaded his eyes. The sky was slightly overcast, but nothing to fear. He mounted his broom and took off into the air, soaring above the stands. The wind was rushing through his hair and he felt freedom and joy. Yesterday was amazing, but there was so much activity. Cleanup began at the school; celebrations were held. The ones that did not survive were taken to a cemetery created near Dumbledore’s tomb.

Harry let go of the broom and held his hands out to the side, feeling the wind rushing past him. He flew over the forest and saw Luna talking to Neville. He realized that the current first years would be able to see thestrals. Harry felt a pain in his heart for the suffering. He flew lower over Black Lake, skimming his fingers over the surface. He remembered Buckbeak and hoped that he was safe. Soaring up again, he noticed George with a smile on his face.

The laughter escaped. Harry felt at peace as he circled back towards the pitch, racing a rain cloud. He felt the drops before he noticed what was happening on the ground. Completely alone in the middle of the pitch with the sun reflecting off his hair stood Draco. Ignoring the drops hitting his own head, Harry stopped and watched in wonder.

The Slytherin stood with his arms outstretched and his face turned up to the sunlight. It looked almost as if there were tear streaks on his face, but Harry couldn’t decide from that distance. As the rain began to hit the blond he saw him laugh and begin to spin in abandon.

Harry crinkled his forehead. This was unlike his schoolyard nemesis. He flew lower quietly thinking back to all the times that Malfoy had been happy. He may have smiled and played around, but there was always a dignified stance. Harry wondered if anyone had ever seen this side of Malfoy before.

Floating twenty feet above the blond, Harry was mesmerized. He knew that he had never seen Draco look even remotely interesting before. This, though. This took his breath away. The pure joy revealed on that upturned face. The gaping mouth capturing drops of water. The long arms stretched wide before coming in and smoothing down the hair as it the wetness began to soak in. Pale skin that needed the touch of sunlight that was hitting it. Harry’s mouth went dry. He didn’t dare to move in case this moment ended.

Strange when you recognize one of those moments of change. This was that moment. Harry felt the bitterness that he had ever felt for the other boy melt away. He felt the surge of protectiveness knowing that he saved this life – saved it so that it could be free. He recognized that this is what that moment was, pure freedom. No one was afraid that they were next on the list to be tortured or killed. No one was being forced into a role they didn’t want. This was pure and simple, two boys caught in a moment of unrestrained actions.

He nearly lost grip of the broom when those eyes opened and noticed Harry hovering above him. Harry watched as the face closed off. The arms fell to the side and Draco just stood in the rain, dejected. Knowing there was nothing left to do, Harry flew down and landed beside the other boy.

“Why did you stop?” he asked quietly.

“Piss off, Potter. I don’t have to talk to you.” He turned to walk away.

“Wait,” Harry said hating that his voice sounded needy.

The shoulders slumped as he turned back to face Harry. “What do you want, Scarhead?”

Harry ignored the insult. That moment was too special to make it something hated. “I wanted to give you something,” he stumbled through the words.

The blond shook his head. “You are stalking me on the pitch so that you could give me something.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “So, what is it? What was so important?”

Harry stuck out his hand.

Draco stared at it cautiously. “Lovely hand there, Potter.”

“You are supposed to put your hand into it.” He kept his hand extended to the other.

Draco wrinkled his nose. “I’m not sure I know where that hand has been.” He reached out and grabbed the pointer finger between his own inspecting it as if it were diseased.

Harry laughed and twisted his hand up until he grasped Draco’s hand. He pulled him a bit closer. “Hi, I’m Harry. Let’s be friends.” He knew he was being silly, but he didn’t care. What he wasn’t expecting was the spark that flew from their hands.

Both boys flew backwards and sat up slowly. “Potter, are you trying to kill me?” Draco rasped out.

Harry just laughed. “No, just trying to start new.” His hair sizzled a bit as he felt electricity running through his body. “We have either been struck by lightning or we should have done that a long time ago.” He stood up and dusted off his jeans. He walked over to Draco and extended his hand again.

“You must be mad.” The blond put his hand into Harry’s and stood up.

“No, not mad, just defying the odds. It never strikes twice, you know.” He said with a grin. He grabbed the broomstick and looked at the other. “We should get back in before my luck really does show up.”

“Only you could be struck by lightning in a sun shower.” Draco closed his eyes and shook his hair, letting droplets fly off of his hair.

Harry looked at him questioningly. “Is that what they are called? I never knew there was a real name for it.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“You have so much you need to learn,” the other replied. “First we need to get back inside so that you can dry off. Where did you get a broom anyway?”

“I don’t know, I just accio’d it. No biggie.” Harry walked in step beside the blond towards the castle. “Before yesterday, I hadn’t flown in a year.”

“A year without flying! That’s insane.” Draco walked forward glancing at Harry occasionally with a look of wonder on his face.

Harry rambled about nothing specific as they met up with Luna and Neville. George and Susan weren’t far off behind them. For the first time, all four houses were joined as one in companionship as they walked back to the castle. It was this sight that Headmistress McGonagall walked out on. Her lips turned upwards as nodded when they walked past her. Times were changing, and changing quickly. It was a good thing.


End file.
